


Little Red Flowers

by carrionkid



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really mushy and fluffy because I want these kids to be happy. Basically, they're just chillin' and kissing and having a good time.<br/>--<br/>Evan’s leaning back against a tree that’s out about a mile from the back of the school. It’s probably his favorite tree in the whole school, mostly because Krakoa grew it specially for him.<br/>“I still can’t believe you literally became friends with the school.” Quentin grins up at Evan. It’s strange to even think this whole situation over in his head. Quentin’s lying on his back between Evan’s legs, the back of his head rests against Evan’s stomach. Even with all the time travel shenanigans going on at this school, he would never believe it if his future self told him that one day this would happen. Evan could’ve sworn that Quentin hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Flowers

Evan’s leaning back against a tree that’s out about a mile from the back of the school. It’s probably his favorite tree in the whole school, mostly because Krakoa grew it specially for him. 

 

“I still can’t believe you literally became friends with the school.” Quentin grins up at Evan. It’s strange to even think this whole situation over in his head. Quentin’s lying on his back between Evan’s legs, the back of his head rests against Evan’s stomach. Even with all the time travel shenanigans going on at this school, he would never believe it if his future self told him that one day this would happen. Evan could’ve sworn that Quentin hated him. 

 

He hasn’t even been at the school for more than two months, and still, Quentin’s attitude towards him has done a complete 180. He thinks it has something to do with Idie, she was always really nice to him.

 

(Relax, Evan) 

 

He’s not sure if Quentin meant to send that to him. Quentin isn’t nearly as good at controlling his gift as he says he is. Evan shakes the thoughts out of his head, his hair falls in front of his eyes and he blows it out of the way. He starts running his hands through Quentin’s hair, partitioning the long part off into three sections. 

 

(What are you doing?)

 

Evan smiles into the wind, and starts braiding Quentin’s hair.

 

(noooooooooo, evan, nooooooooooo)

 

“It’ll look good!” Evan answers aloud on a reflex. The ground rumbles beneath both of them and Krakoa grows some little red flowers next to Evan. He picks one and works it into Quentin’s hair. 

“Thanks, Krakoa.”

 

Quentin tries his hardest not to picture Evan out here, pouring his heart and soul out to all the trees. But shit, it’s too late, he’s already picturing it and wow, that’s gay. Like, really gay. This is bad, he’s in deep, real deep. He can kinda play it cool with Idie, and people are pretty used to it by now. She’s not nearly as innocent as she seems; honestly, she’s pretty hardcore. But if people find out he’s out doing things like this with Evan, then they’re all gonna know he has  _ feelings,  _ soft and mushy and gross feelings. 

 

Okay, okay, he’s kinda overthinking this all. He’s just gotta relax. Reeeeeeeelaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxx. 

 

Evan starts humming something, there’s a bit of a rhythm but Quentin can’t recognize it. He can feel it resonate through Evan’s chest. Evan slips a hairband off of his wrist and wraps it around the end of the braid. 

 

(It’s done.)

 

(Fiiiiiinalllyyyyyy)

 

Evan starts running his hands over the shaved parts of Quentin’s head. He slowly moves his fingertips upwards, against the natural path of Quentin’s hair. The thick bristly feeling of the hair moving past his fingers feels very nice. 

 

Quentin’s mind goes as blank as it can, he can hear the static coming off of Evan’s thoughts, it’s like hearing a conversation in another room, he can’t make out words unless he really tries. Suddenly, something changes, another frequency starts up and Quentin tenses up, going into attack mode. 

 

“Idie!” Evan quickly moves his hands away from Quentin’s head, to do a sort of combination hand flap and wave. Quentin lets himself relax again. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, Broo and I got very involved in a conversation on what it means to be sentient.” Idie knelt down next to Evan and kissed him on the cheek, then she leaned down and kissed Quentin on the tip of his nose. Quentin turned bright red and sat up quickly. Idie laughed and pulled out her tablet. She snapped a picture of Quentin with his flowery braided hair.

 

“You look cute!” She grinned.

 

“No I don’t,” Quentin threw his hands up to cover his ridiculously bright red blush, “Nope, definitely not cute.” 

 

“Handsome, then?”

 

“Okay, I’ll accept that. But for your information, I prefer ‘Totally Punk Rock’.”

 

“Get over here, both of you!” Idie holds up her tablet to take a selfie, Evan smiles slightly, Quentin sticks his tongue out and throws up a peace sign, Idie smiles with all of her teeth showing. 

 

“Can you send that to me, Idie?” Evan’s the first to break the silence.

 

“Of course!” 

“As far as co-conspirators go, you two are pretty good.” 


End file.
